I Got U
by MyK24AN
Summary: Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang anak SMA. Apa jadinya jika ternyata sang pujaan hati bersikap mesra kepada namja lain? Akan ada kejutan besar dibalik kegalauan hati Baekhyun... Just Read guys KaiBaek and other..


Tittle : I Got U!

Author : MyK24an

Main Pair : KaiBaek slight HunHan

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Mentioned : Kim Taehyung, Jung Daehyun

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Comedy Romance

Rate : TTM (plak XD)

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo(s)

"Yak Baekhyun-ah berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, matamu hampir lepas tau" teriakan potoriter seorang namja bermata rusa sukses membuat siswa-siswa SMA yang tengah berjalan keluar dari gerbang menatap ia dan juga temannya yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun.

"Ishh Luhan hyung, kau berisik sekali sih bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan?" namja berparas cantik dengan mata berhias eyeliner mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan namja bermata rusa yang berdiri disampingnya memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka berdua, Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan mahasiswa semester 4 di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Seharusnya sekarang mereka telah beristirahat dirumah, namun karena efek kasmaran yang Baekhyun alami, mereka lebih tepatnya Luhan terpaksa menunda waktu pulang mereka.

"Biarkan saja, apa kau tak lelah hanya melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini? Ini sudah seminggu kau membawa paksa diriku menemanimu ke sini" ujar Luhan terdengar bosan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan anak anjingnya yang imut. Jurus ampuh meluluhkan Luhan, begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

"Aish baiklah, tatap dia sepuasmu" bingo! Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati, ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi Luhan.

Well, kalian tentu penasaran kan siapa yang bisa membawa si imut Baekhyun ke sekolah menengah atas itu padahal ia sudah lulus sekolah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kim Jongin atau yang lebih sering disapa Kai orangnya, ia adalah seorang namja tampan dengan kulit gelap yang eksotis membuatnya terlihat sexy. Kai merupakan siswa semester akhir dan menjadi pujaan hati Baekhyun sejak seminggu yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya, saat universitas Baekhyun mengadakan festival dance dan Kai menjadi salah satu pesertanya.

Dan sejak saat itu juga hari-hari Luhan yang tenang berubah membosankan dan terasa konyol. Konyol? Tentu saja konyol, karena ia harus ikut mengintip namja yang sama setiap harinya tanpa pernah berkenalan secara langsung, dan konyolnya lagi namja itu lebih muda darinya juga Baekhyun. Tsk

"Kyaa Luhan hyung lihat-lihat yeoja itu bertingkah genit pada Kai-ku" Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat melihat sang pujaan hati tengah mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja di halaman depan sekolah.

"Berlebihan, mereka hanya mengobrol Baekhyun-ah" ujar Luhan malas

Skip Time

"Ahjussi, tolong ice creamnya satu yah" teriak Baekhyun pada ahjussi pemilik kedai ice cream yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya, ini malam minggu dan ia sedang kesepian sekarang. Orangtuanya sedang sibuk, Luhan sedang berkencan dengan Sehun kekasihnya sekaligus sepupu Baekhyun, dan calon kekasihnya(?) Kai tak tahu sedang apa dan dimana?

"Baekkie hyung" seroang namja tampan berseru senang saat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian, Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun segera menoleh menatap namja dibelakangnya. Mata sipitnya membulat.

"Omo, Daehyunieeeeeeeeeeee" pekik Baekhyun heboh membuat pengunjung kedai yang lain menatapnya tajam namun namja imut mengabaikannya dan memilih memeluk namja tampan yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Aigo aku senang sekali melihatmu hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Daehyun setelah ia dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan.

"Baik, ah apa yang membawamu pulang ke korea Daehyun-ah? apa kau tak betah di Amerika?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Jung Daehyun, namja tampan itu adalah tetangganya sekaligus salah satu sahabatnya. 3 tahun yang lalu, Daehyun melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika.

"Kau" celetuk Daehyun sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Yak, kau tetap saja genit padaku eoh? Ck, dasar playboy" gerutu Baekhyun dengan pipinya yang menggembung imut, Karena gemas, Daehyun reflex mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Kekasihku menyuruhku untuk ke sini hyung, karena ia juga sedang berada disini" jawab Daehyun

"Kau sudah punya kekasih? Nuguya?" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya

"Ada deh, kau tak perlu tau hyung. Umm kenapa kau sendiri hyung? Kau tak kencan malam minggu begini?" Tanya Daehyun yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya cantiknya.

"Jangan bilang kau belum punya kekasih?" Baekhyun mengangguk lesu membenarkan jawaban Daehyun

"What? Byun Baekhyun si primadona imut ini belum punya kekasih? Ck, keterlaluan sekali" ujar Daehyun entah ia mengejek atau apa yang pasti ucapannya lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kai hyung, aku mau ice cream vanilla ne" baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalas ucapan Daehyun, matanya menangkap kehadiran pujaan hatinya Kai, namun kali ini bukannya merasa bahagia Baekhyun justru terlihat sedih, bagaimana tidak kalau ia melihat Kai sedang bersama seorang namja manis yang bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"K-kai" gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Daehyun yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Ini Ice cream anda" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melahap ice cream didepannya dengan ganas membuat Daehyun dan pemilik kedai menatapnya takut.

"Uhh dasar menyebalkan, berani-beraninya ia selingkuh dibelakangku" gumam Baekhyun masih dengan melahap ice creamnya cepat, ok tolong maklumi namja imut ini karena ia sedang cemburu.

"Astaga hyung, kau kerasukan eoh? Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi, siapa yang selingkuh? kau kan tak punya pacar" Tanya Daehyun bertubi-tubi.

"YAKKK DIAM KAU" bentak Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, Daehyun sontak bergidik ngeri apalagi saat pengunjung lain menatap kearah Baekhyun tak terkecuali Kai.

"Omo jantungku" Daehyun hanya mampu mengelus dadanya, ia tak berani lagi berbicara pada Baekhyun.

Menyadari tatapan yang tertuju padanya, Baekhyun langsung tersadar apalagi saat melihat Kai yang tertawa pelan karena teriakannya tadi.

'Aigo Baekhyun pabbo, kau mempermalukan dirimu bahkan Kai juga menertawakanmu. Uuuh pasti ia bepikir kalau kau konyol' Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri membuat Daehyun semakin takut melihatnya.

"Namja itu kenapa hyung? dia aneh sekali" samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar ucapan namja manis yang datang bersama Kai.

"Entahlah chagi, mungkin ia sedang kesal pada kekasihnya" Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya terbakar sekarang, apa itu tadi? Chagi? dan oh Kai bahkan mengelus surai almond namja manis itu. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Sekitar 15 menit Baekhyun menatap kemesraan antara Kai dan namja manis yang ia tak tau siapa itu, hatinya terasa sakit namun ia tak mungkin menghampiri Kai dan marah-marah pada namja tampan itu kan? Status Baekhyun masih sebagai pemuja Kai tidak lebih.

"Baekkie hyung, aku harus segera pergi kekasihku ingin bertemu denganku" ucap Daehyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia sedang tak mood untuk berbicara sekarang.

Tak lama setelah Daehyun pergi, Kai dan namja manis itu juga meninggalkan kedai. Baekhyun akhirnya menangis sekarang, ia berjalan keluar dari kedai tanpa melihat kedepan. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi seorang namja tengah menatapnya.

"Kau menangis Baekhyun sunbae?" Tanya namja itu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap orang yang bertanya padanya.

deg

deg

"K-Kai?" gumam Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia bahkan mencubit pipinya sendiri saking tak percayanya

gyuttt

"Aw appo" ringisnya setelah mendapat cubitan singkat dari Kai di pipinya. Yeah namja yang tadi menatapnya memang Kai.

"Apa kau benar-benar sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu sunbae? Kau terlihat kacau sekali di kedai tadi" ucap Kai lagi. Baekhyun kaget, bagaimana bisa Kai tau namanya dan bahkan memanggilnya sunbae, ia tak ingat bahwa ia pernah mengenal Kai sebelumnya.

"Ahh sunbae pasti tak mengenalku, aku Kim Jongin hobaemu di senior high school dulu" ujar Kai, namun Baekhyun seolah tak mengingatnya.

"Hobaeku? aku tak pernah melihatmu" ucap Baekhyun gugup. Kai tersenyum singkat, ia kemudian mengelus pelan pipi putih Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Baekhyun mematung dibuatnya, apalagi jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga, saat itu aku masih kelas satu sedangkan kau kelas tiga. Kau begitu populer saat itu, jadi wajar saja jika tak banyak hobaemu yang kau ingat. Tapi wajah cantikmu ini masih sama seperti dulu, jadi aku dengan mudah mengingatmu" gumam Kai

"Be-begitukah?"

Kai mengangguk kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun "jadi kenapa kau menangis sunbae?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"A-aku tak menangis, ada debu masuk kemataku" bantah Baekhyun, ia tak mungkin mengaku jika ia memang menangis apalagi alasan ia menangis adalah namja didepannya ini.

"Hm begitukah, ah apa namja yang tadi bersamamu itu kekasihmu? Dia cukup tampan" ujar Kai mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku" balas Baekhyun kesal, saking kesalnya ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Ck, manis sekali" gumam Kai sambil menyeringai pelan

"Ah ne chagi-ah, aku sudah menemukan gelangnya"

"…."

"Ne aku akan segera pulang, nado saranghae" setelah menerima sebuah telefon, Kai segera mengikuti jejak Baekhyun pulang kerumah.

Baekhyun's House

"ish pabbo, pabbo"

"Apa dia juga seorang playboy?"

"Kenapa ia berpikir Daehyun kekasihku?"

"Siapa namja manis itu?"

"Kalau namja manis itu kekasihnya, lalu kenapa ia menciumku?"

"Ishh Baekhyun pabbo, ia pasti menciummu karena ia memang playboy"

"Hiks tapi aku tetap suka"

Berbagai pertanyaan juga pernyataan terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, namja imut yang sedang mengenakan piyama bermotif strawberry itu memukul bahkan menggigiti boneka beruangnya dengan kesal. Ia kesal karena setelah apa yang terjadi tadi ia tetap saja menyukai Kai. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat Kai bermesraan dengan seorang namja manis.

"Aku bahkan lebih manis dari namja itu, apa bedanya aku dengannya?" Baekhyun kembali berucap sembari mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah namja manis tadi. Namja itu memang manis, wajahnya imut, dengan pipi cukup chubby, tubuh yang sedikit mungil, surai almond, dan yang membuatnya semakin manis adalah eyelinernya. Tunggu? Eyeliner?

"Aku juga memakai eyeliner, rambutku bahkan lebih cerah dari warna rambutnya, aku juga imut, pipiku juga lebih chubby darinya. Ish jadi apa bedanya aku dan dia? Ah tentu berbeda, aku kan lebih imut darinya, tapi tapi kenapa Kai lebih memilihnya… Huweeeeeeeeee umma" tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah, kali ini bukan hanya boneka beruangnya yang jadi korban tapi bantal juga gulingnya pun jadi korban keganasannya. Astaga Byun Baekhyun, tak sadarkah kau usiamu sudah 20-an tahun tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak SD kelas 3. Ck -_-

Tapi seakan tak peduli dengan usianya, Baekhyun terus saja melempar boneka-bonekanya kesegala arah.

Buk

"Yak Baekhyun hyung hentikan" Oh Sehun, namja tampan berkulit pucat yang baru saja pulang dari acara kencannya dengan Luhan turut menjadi korban Baekhyun. Awalnya ia ingin membawakan Baekhyun buah strawberry yang sengaja dibeli Luhan untuk Baekhyun namun saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun ia jutsru mendapat lemparan boneka.

"Sehunnieeeeeeeeeeeeee huweeeeeeeeeeeeee" melihat kehadiran Sehun, Baekhyun semakin menangis. Mau tak mau Sehun segera menghampiri sepupunya itu kemudian memeluknya agar Baekhyun tenang.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Kenapa kau menangis dan membuat kamarmu berantakan?" Tanya Sehun selembut mungkin walaupun sebenarnya ia masih sedikit kesal pada Baekhyun. Ia tau meski ia lebih muda tapi pikirannya lebih dewasa dari Baekhun. kekekeke XD

"Hiks, Sehunnie apa aku kurang baik untuk jadi kekasih Kai? Hiks hatiku sakit Sehun-ah" jawab Baekhyun sambil terisak. Sehun juga sudah tau, jika sepupunya ini menyukai seseorang bernama Kai, tentu saja ia tau dari Luhan kekasihnya. Hah mengingat Luhan, ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana kesalnya kekasihnya ketika bercerita tentang aktivitas Baekhyun yang menstalker Kai.

"Ish sehunnie, kenapa kau malah tersenyum? kau mengejekku eoh?" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Sehun.

"Ah mianhae hyung, oke ceritakan padaku kenapa kau mengatakan kau kurang baik untuk Kai?" dengan diiringi isakan Baekhyun akhirnya bercerita pada Sehun tentang kejadian tadi. Sehun ingin sekali tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun namun ia menahannya karena takut Baekhyun kembali mengamuk.

"Ahh jadi begitu ya, hm aku rasa aku tau kenapa Kai tak memilihmu hyung" ujar Sehun dengan wajah sok serius. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan sebuah strawberry didalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Kau bilang, namja yang bersama Kai tadi memanggil Kai hyung kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut.. "Jadi sudah jelas kalau…." Sehun menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Baekhyun serius, ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"kalau apa Sehun-a?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran, ia bahkan meremas kotak buah strawberrynya karena begitu penasaran

"Kai tak suka namja yang lebih tua, kau kan sudah tua hyung" celetuk Sehun santai.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih mencerna jawaban Sehun barusan. Tunggu, Sehun tadi bilang apa?

Baekhyun Tua?

Mwo?

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, Sehun segera berdiri mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari…

1

2

3

"OH SEHUNNNNNNNNNNN SIALANNNNNNNNNNNNN" pekik Baekhyun keras, tanpa sadar ia melempari Sehun dengan buah strawberry yang masih banyak tersisa ditangannya. Sedangkan Sehun segera berlari dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dari luar.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee strawberryku, hiks dasar Sehun bodoh" ratap Baekhyun melihat buah strawberrynya yang berceceran tak berbentuk.

"Hahahahahaha" Sehun tertawa hebat dari luar kamar Baekhyun. Memang sangat menyengangkan menggoda sepupu imutnya yang satu itu.

"Ah daripada mendengar omelan Baekhyun hyung, lebih baik mendengar desahan Luhan hyung" pikir Sehun mesum. Aigoo -_-

Sunday Morning ^^

Biasanya hari minggu menjadi hari yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh setiap orang, karena dihari minggu waktu luang terasa lebih berharga. Jalan-jalan bersama keluarga, kencan dengan pacar, bertemu teman-teman bisa menjadi pilihan untuk menghabiskan waktu, tapi sepertinya minggu hari ini menjadi minggu yang buruk Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun dengan wajah sembab, mata bengkak, rambut berantakan, juga tak lupa kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah.

Drrt

Dengan malas Baekhyun meraih hpnya yang berada dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mata sipitnya yang semakin sipit karena bengkak terlihat sulit untuk terbuka.

From : Luhan Hyung

Subject : Ayo jalan-jalan

Baekhyun-ah kau dimana? Apa kau masih tidur, ck aku sudah dengar ceritamu dari Sehun. Hey jangan bersedih adikku, lebih baik hari ini kau keluar berjalan-jalan. Kudengar Daehyun ada di Korea, ajaklah dia. Aku dan Sehun juga sekarang ada di Lotte World ^^

ps : Aku melihat Kai di Lotte lho :D

"MWO?" mata Baekhyun terbuka sempurna membaca pesan Luhan, oke lebih tepatnya kalimat terakhir Luhan tentang ia melihat Kai. Baekhyun buru-buru melihat jam di hpnya.

09.45

Baekhyun sudah ingin bersiap masuk ke kamar mandi namun ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam mendahului niatnya, moodnya jadi down kembali.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi? Dia pasti kesana dengan namja manis itu" gerutu Baekhyun, ia menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Baekkie hyung, palli irreona. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hyung" teriakan dari luar kamarnya memaksa Baekhyun kembali bangun kemudian berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Ngg nuguya? Apa aku salah masuk rumah?" gumam Daehyun saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang kacau berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini aku Baekhyun, aku tak mau jalan-jalan" balas Baekhyun malas.

"A-ah baekkie hyung, mianhae tapi kau harus menemaniku apa kau tak kasihan padaku? 2 hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Amerika, ayolah hyung temani aku" Daehyun berusaha memasang wajah seimut mungkin agar Baekhyun mau menemaninya.

"Kenapa tak pergi dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Ia sedang sibuk hyung, temani aku ne" Daehyun kembali merayu Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, aku akan mandi dulu" Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan malas memasuki kamar mandi.

Lotte World

Pasangan HunHan terlihat begitu mesra saat mengelilingi Lotte World bersama-sama, mereka bahkan mengenakan kaos couple dan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Hunnie, menurutmu apakah Baekhyun akan datang?" Tanya Luhan menatap kekasihnya

"Tentu saja, Daehyun itu raja merayu" balas Sehun. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama mereka melihat kehadiran Baekhyun juga Daehyun.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" sambut Luhan

"Nah nikmatilah waktu kalian berdua, aku dan Luhan hyung akan berjalan-jalan juga" ujar Sehun kemudian menggandeng Luhan menuju tempat lain.

"Kai hyung, ayo kita naik roller coaster"

Deg

Baekhyun menatap dua orang namja yang tengah bergandengan tangan dan terlihat ceria.

"Baekkie hyung, kalau kau memang menyukai namja itu kau seharusnya memperjuangkan cintamu jangan hanya kesal sendiri saat melihat ia bersama namja lain" ucap Daehyun

"Kau benar, kajja kita ikuti mereka"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang diatas roller coaster tepat di bangku paling belakang, menurut Baekhyun ini tempat yang strategis untuk melihat Kai.

"Hyung kau yakin mau naik ini?" Tanya Daehyun takut-takut. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, sejujurnya ia juga takut tapi aura stalkernya membunuh rasa takutnya.

Dan…

"Kyaaa Daehyun-ah selamatkan aku"

"Luhan Hyungg.. Hwaaa aku takut"

"Ummmaaaaa"

Teriakan demi teriakan terus keluar bergantian dari mulut Baekhyun juga Daehyun. Keduanya berpegangan dengan erat dan sesekali memejamkan mata karena terlalu takut.

"Huekk Huekk" Baekhyun terus-terusan memuntahkan isi perutnya efek dari roller coaster tadi.. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas. Hingga..

Brukk

"Yak Daehyun-ah kenapa kau yang pingsan"

Kegiatan stalking Baekhyun dilanjutkan dengan mengikuti Kai memasuki rumah hantu. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat ia melihat namja manis yang bersama Kai itu memeluk Kai dengan erat saat sosok hantu satu-persatu mulai bermunculan. Ia bahkan menjambak rambut Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya, tak hanya Daehyun hantu-hantu yang berniat menakutinya pun ikut ia jambak.

"Astaga hyung kau mau membunuhku eoh? aku tau kau cemburu tapi tidak dengan menjadikanku korban juga" protes Daehyun sekeluarnya ia dan Baekhyun dari rumah hantu. Kali ini mereka mengikuti Kai menuju permainan lempar bola.

"Kai hyung lempar boneka itu untukku" ujar namja manis itu.

"Tentu taehyungie" balas Kai

"Jadi namanya Taehyung? Ck namaku dan namanya juga beda tipis" gumam Baekhyun

Kai kemudian mengarahkan bola ditangannya tepat kearah boneka singa besar yang terpajang. Ia berhasil membuat Taehyung memekik senang dan memeluk Kai. Baekhyun yang terbakar cemburu melempar bolanya secara sembarangan kearah samping.

Bruk

"Kya Daehyun-ah"

Tempat keempat, kedai ice cream. Kali ini Baekhyun harus mengikuti Kai sendirian, karena Daehyun sang partner sudah babak belur karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sunbae kau disini?" Baekhyun begitu kaget saat Kai tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"A-ah ternyata kau Kai-ah" balas Baekhyun gugup

"Kau sendirian hyung?" Tanya Kai lagi

"I-iya, aku sendirian"

"Benarkah? Tapi sejak tadi aku melihatmu bersama namja yang semalam" ujar Kai. Baekhyun semakin gugup, apa Kai melihatnya tadi?

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang benar kalau kalian berdua juga sejak tadi bermain wahana yang sama denganku dan Taehyungie"

Jleb

Baekhyun menegang, astaga bagaimana Kai tau? Padahal seingatnya mata Kai hanya terfokus pada namja bernama Taehyung itu.

"Kau sendiri kemana namja bernama Taehyung itu?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun jutsru mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sedang ke toilet, ahh sunbae belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tuntut Kai, ia berpindah duduk disamping Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak namja imut itu.

"Me-menjauh dariku" Baekhyun mencoba melepas rangkulan Kai, namun namja tan itu justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Wae sunbae? Bukankah kau seharusnya menyukainya? Aku tak bodoh sunbae, aku tau jika kau sering datang ke sekolahku untuk melihatku dan hari ini aku juga tau kalau kau mengikutiku" bisik Kai dengan sebuah seringaian dibibirnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa malu dan bodoh sekarang, ternyata Kai sudah tau semuanya.

"Kau tau sunbae, kau terlihat begitu manis saat cemburu" lanjut Kai. Tangannya yang bebas terulur membelai pipi Baekhyun, refkleks Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan dari sentuhan Kai dipipinya.

Melihat itu, Kai memajukan wajahnya kemudian sedikit menunduk mengecup leher putih Baekhyun.

"K-Kai" gumam Baekhyun sedikit mendesah, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kai yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, apakah Kai juga menyukainya?

"Kai hyung"

Mendengar teriakan yang sangat ia hafal, Kai segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun dan menggeser duduknya.

"Ah Taehyungie, kau sudah selesai eoh?" Tanya Kai terdengar gugup.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia kini sadar satu hal. Kai mempermainkannya, Baekhyun yakin itu. Kai hanya berani mendekati dan bertingkah lembut padanya hanya saat Taehyung tidak ada sama seperti semalam. Dan sekarang, saat Taehyung datang Kai langsung menjauh darinya. Baekhyun merasakan sakit hati yang sekarang menyerangnya lebih perih dibandingkan dari yang kemarin.

"Hyung, bukankah dia namja yang semalam di kedai ice cream yang kau bilang sunbaemu itu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan polosnya. Kai beranjak dan duduk disamping Taehyung berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, ia mengelus lembut surai almond Taehyung.

"Ne kau benar" jawab Kai

"Wah dia imut sekali hyung cantik pula" puji Taehyung menatap Baekhyun, namun namja imut itu hanya diam ia sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja bagi hyung kau yang paling utama" ucap Kai lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Kai tajam, ia marah, kesal, sedih, dan benci juga malu disaat yang bersamaan.

Brakk

"Maaf aku harus pergi, nikmati waktu kalian" Baekhyun beranjak pergi setelah menggebrak meja didepannya.

"Kya hyung dia bertambah imut saat marah" ujar Taehyung senang

"Sudah hyung bilang kan, bagaimanapun ekspresinya ia tetap saja terlihat imut" balas Kai.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya hyung, Daehyunie menyuruh kita segera ke bianglala"

Well, sepertinya akan ada hal besar setelah ini. Just Wait

"Hiks kenapa aku harus menyukai namja seperti dia, hiks dia hanya mempermainkanku, hikss apa yang harus aku lakukan Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Luhan, beruntung saat keluar dari kedai tadi ia bertemu Luhan dan Sehun serta Daehyun.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, masih banyak namja yang lebih baik diluar sana" ucap Luhan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin kena karma hyung, karena terus-terusan menolak Park Chanyeol dari jurusan Arsitek" ledek Sehun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Diam kau albino jelek, kau masih berhutang strawberry padaku" Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun yang duduk disamping Luhan

"Baekkie hyung daripada kau bersedih, lebih baik sekarang kita naik bianglala hari sudah semakin sore pasti menyenangkan bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari sana" ajak Daehyun, sebenarnya ia tak mau mengingat bagaimana kelakuan Baekhyun tadi tapi ia lebih takut lagi jika Luhan yang bertindak.

"Daehyun benar, sana pergilah" Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan memasuki salah satu tempat kosong pada bianglala itu.

"Daehyun-ah cepat masuk" ujar Baekhyun

"A-ah hyung tiba-tiba aku ingin buang air kecil" balas Daehyun

"Tapi.." belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab bianglala sudah berjalan, Baekhyun sedikit bingung sebenarnya melihat hanya dia yang sedang berada di wahana bianglala ini.

Dorr

Tepat saat Baekhyun berada di posisi paling atas, sebuah kembang api meluncur keatas menghasilkan percikan warna yang cantik. Tak hanya itu, seluruh pintu pada bianglala kecuali milik Baekhyun terbuka dan membuat berbagai macam warna balon berbentuk hati melayang di udara dengan nama Baehkhyun di seluruh balon tersebut.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ketika ia menoleh kearah kanan ia bisa melihat tulisan besar yang terpajang di sebuah gedung tinggi yang membuatnya menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

BYUN BAEKHYUN

I LOVE U SO MUCH

I' M SORRY BEFORE

BUT

WOULD YOU BE KAI'S BOYFRIEND?

"K-Kai?" gumamnya antara kaget juga kagum. Ia juga menemukan sepucuk surat yang tertempel pada bangku yang ia duduki.

 _Byun Baekhyun, kau tau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku masih dibangku pertama senior high school, namun karena saat itu aku masih belum begitu mengerti apa itu cinta aku tak bisa mengutarakan bagaimana perasaanku. Aku juga sadar saat itu kau adalah sosok bersinar yang dipuja hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. Hingga kau lulus aku menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi aku bersyukur karena ternyata setelah festival itu, aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Awalnya aku ingin menyapamu, tapi aku begitu malu sampai akhirnya aku tau bahwa ternyata kau menyukaiku dan selalu datang kesekolahku._

 _Hah, kau tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin dan hari ini sudah aku rencanakan. Bersama Luhan hyung, Sehun hyung, Daehyun hyung, juga Taehyung. Maaf, sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini tapi aku juga ingin tau sebesar apa kau menyukaiku, sejak hari kedua kau menstalkerku Luhan hyung mendatangiku dan mengatakan semuanya padaku dan kami memulai rencana ini._

 _Baekhyun hyung, aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku berharap setelah kejadian ini perasaanmu takkan luntur._

 _ps : Ku tunggu kau dibawah ^^_

Bianglala kembali berjalan turun saat Baekhyun selesai membaca surat dari Kai dan menyaksikan matahari terbenam yang sungguh cantik. Ia meras perlu meralat pikirannya tadi pagi tentang minggu terburuk, karena yang terjadi adalah minggu terbaik.

Kai berlutut dengan setangkai mawar merah ditangannya ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu bianglalanya. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar tersanjung sekarang, ia menerima bunga mawar dari Kai dengan senang hati. Kai berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar. Keduanya terlihat bahagia sekali.

Tapi…

"Tunggu, aku mengenal Luhan hyung, Sehun, juga Daehyun, lalu Taehyung itu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Taehyung yang berada dipelukan Daehyun.

ehh?

Pelukan Daehyun?

"Tentu saja dia kekasihku" ujar Daehyun bangga

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida. Aku adik dari Kai hyung" ucap Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sekarang kau tau kan? dia adikku hyung"

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya malu, astaga ternyata selama ini ia cemburu pada adik kandung Kai. Luhan yang merasa perlu untuk memberi waktu antara Kai dan Baekhyun, segera menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membuat sebuah alasan

"Huaam Sehunnie, aku ngantuk kajja pulang" Luhan segera menggeret Sehun meninggalkan lokasi.

"Daehyunie aku lapar" dan Daehyun juga Taehyung pergi menyisahkan Kai dan Baekhyun berdua.

Setelah pasangan HunHan dan DaeTae pergi, Baekhyun segera memeluk Kai dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kai gomawo" ucap Baekhyun tulus kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkatnya untuk menatap mata Kai.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena hyung telah menjaga perasaan hyung untukku"

"Tentu, saranghae Kai"

"Nado saranghae Baekhyun hyung"

Kai memajukan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun membuat namja yang lebih pendek memejamkan matanya.

chu~

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Kai menurunkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kai. Keduanya saling melumat dengan lembut. Namun karena pada dasarnya Kai mesum, ia semakin menuntut ciumannya. Kai menggigit bibir Baekhyun meminta akses untuk masuk dan mulai menginvasi bibir mungil Baekhyun. Lidahnya membelit lidah Baekhyun dan menariknya memasuki mulutnya sendiri. Merasa Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, Kai menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun, menciuminya dan menjilati salah satu daerah sensitive Baekhyun dengan lidah basahnya.

"U-uhh Kaihh" Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ia masih sadar dimana mereka sekarang. Sedangkan Kai yang terbuai dengan desahan Baekhyun justru meremas lembut bokong Baekhyun.

"K-kaihh lepassshh" Baekhyun bersusah payah menjauhkan wajah Kai dari lehernya, namja tan itu akhirnya menurut dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Chu~

Satu ciuman lembut dan singkat kembali diberikan Kai pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Mau berkencan ditempat lain hyung?" Tanya Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Dimana Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun polos

"Diatas ranjang" jawab Kai dengan sebuah seringaian

"Diatas ranjang? KYAAAAAAA DASAR MESUMMMM"

 **End**

 **The third fanfiction with KaiBaek, hope you like guys ^^**

 **Don't forget to RnR :D**

 **NB : ini ff republish berhubung yang pernah aku upload terhapus, semoga bisa mengurangi rasa jenuh kalian karena nungguin Our Destiny Is…**


End file.
